Harry and Draco's Beginning
by seeingthestrals
Summary: Harry and Draco have been secretly dating for weeks. Draco wants to hide it from everyone, but hiding is killing Harry. Will a romantic date to the lake on a Hippogriff spark something?


Jessie Donegan

Mr. Brocato

English 117

19 May 2013

**Fanfiction**

"Shhh" whispered Malfoy as he tucked a lock of Harry's unruly hair behind his ear, "None of them matter right now. It's just me, and you." Harry shivered as he pressed his lips up against Draco's and grasped his hair in his hands. A loud clanging erupted from down the corridor and Draco immediately shoved Harry off of him.

"What was that!?" he cried looking around to see if anybody had seen their embrace. Peeves the ghost suddenly came tearing down the corridor. In his hands he held two pans he was clanging together to make an awful racket. "Well if it isn't Potty and DracEW! At it again, are you? Maybe I'll fetch Filch and he'll have a go at you for dueling in the halls again."

Malfoy, relieved at Peeves' assumption that Harry and himself were fighting, laughed nervously before loudly insulting Harry and dashing down the hall towards the Slytherin dorms. Harry sighed heavily and sulked back towards Gryffindor tower. "Flobberworm," he muttered and the portrait of the Fat Lady swung open to admit him to the Gryffindor common room. Harry, who was not in the mood to be chastised by Hermione for being out so late, or to have any interaction with his friends at all, slipped away unnoticed up to the dormitories. He climbed into bed and pulled the hangings on his four-poster shut rather angrily.

Harry and Draco had been secretly seeing each other for the past four months. They had once been enemies, and constantly bickered and insulted each other. Then one day, during a shared detention for cursing each other, everything changed.

"I want this boggart gone, and all of the doxies cleared out by the end of the night!" growled Filch, who had extreme distaste for anything magical, as he himself was a squib. Harry internally groaned. Spending the next few hours with Malfoy was about as appealing as spending as much time with a herd of Blast-Ended Skrewts. Filch left the room with his cat, Mrs. Norris, in tow.

"Careful, Potter," sneered Malfoy, "that Boggart's going to become a dementor. We all know they're what you fear the most. Try not to cower too much, huh?"

"Oh come off it, Malfoy, I know even you don't want to spend the next few hours having a row. Let's just get this over with, shall we?"

"Fine. The boggart first, then?"

Harry nodded his assent and went to open up the cupboard. What emerged was Lucius Malfoy, Draco's father, screaming down on Draco what a disappointment to the family he was. Draco paled and curled up into a ball. Harry stepped forward and the boggart immediately became a dementor. Harry aimed his wand and shouted "Ridikkilus!" The boggart immediately left out the nearest window.

Harry went over to Draco on the floor. "Hey," he said softly, "It's okay. He's gone. It wasn't really your dad, you know."

Draco sniffed, "I know. It's just….I can never seem to make him proud, you know?"

"Actually, I don't know. I've never met my father." Harry murmured.

"Oh, of course. I'm so sorry, blimey Harry, I'd forgotten. That must be horrible not to know your dad."

"Well I reckon it can't be easy for you, either," Harry gave a weak smile and offered Draco his hand. Draco took it, but as he was much bigger than scrawny Harry, he only succeeded in pulling Harry down on top of him. Laughing, Harry pulled himself up on his elbows to find himself face to face with Draco. He had never noticed the lovely blue of Draco's eyes before...

Without really knowing what he was doing, Draco reached a tentative hand up towards Harry. He stroked Harry's cheek for a moment. Very, very slowly, Harry lowered his face an inch closer to Draco's…..

Since that day, Harry and Draco had been seeing each other in secret whenever they could. They had to pretend to still detest each other, of course. Lucius Malfoy would be infuriated to find out that his son was any less than the nemesis of Harry Potter, let alone his love interest.

Harry had told only his best mates, Ron and Hermione, of his illicit love affair. Loyal friends that they were, they were both instantly supportive. Draco, however, felt he could tell no one. It was very hard for him to lie to everyone he knew except for Harry. But, it was harder still for Harry to feel that the love of his life was ashamed of him. Harry drifted off to sleep with these unpleasant thoughts.

He was awoken suddenly by a soft tapping on his window. He rubbed his eyes and put on his glasses to see what it was. His eyes widened in shock at what was outside his window. It was Draco, riding a hippogriff!

"Evanesco," whispered Harry pointing his wand at the window. It disappeared and Harry leaned outside into the night air, "Are you mad!"

"It's called being spontaneous," Draco whispered with a smirk, "Now come on, hop on, we're going somewhere."

Harry rolled his eyes, but nonetheless climbed onto the hippogriffs back and put his arms around Draco's waist. Draco steered the hippogriff away from the castle and together they flew across the school grounds and into the night sky.

"Will you just _tell_ me where we're going?" pleaded Harry after a while.

"No no! It's a surprise!"

"Always the mysterious one, aren't you?"

"It's part of my allure." Draco turned around and gave Harry a quick peck on the lips. "Soon," he said.

They finally reached their destination. Harry's mouth hung open in awe as he dismounted the hippogriff. "What _is_ this place?" he asked. Draco smiled serenely, "Beautiful, isn't it?"

Before them lay the most spectacular thing Harry had ever seen. It was a lake, as vast as the one at Hogwarts, but instead of water, it was filled with a shimmering silver substance that sparkled brighter than the night sky. It was mesmerizing. The subtle movements in the water caused it to shimmer. It was like the mane of a unicorn.

Surrounding the lake, was a forest. The trees, bushes, and everything that could be seen was made up of the same substance. They all reflected off of each other and the lake like mirrors. The effect was dazzling.

"It's called the Lake of Artemis," said Draco, "Wizards come here from around the world. Not because it's something to look at, though. They come because of the history. They say this is where Romeo and Juliet, the first wizard and witch to ever discover the Patronus charm, met in the night. This is where they fell in love. It's said to be the most romantic spot in the world. Muggles can't see it, to them it just looks like a normal lake and woods.

"Oh, Draco," murmured Harry, taking Draco's hand in his.

"I've nicked some food from the kitchens. Thought we might have ourselves a little moonlit dinner." They conjured a table, two chairs, and some candles and Draco brought out chicken legs, and a dozen cauldron cakes.

While this was lovely and romantic, something was still gnawing at Harry at the back of his mind. He didn't want to spoil the evening, but he couldn't keep quiet for much longer.

When they had finished, Harry took Draco's hand from across the table and said, "I need to talk to you."

"Say no more," said Draco, "I know what you're going to say. That's why I brought you here tonight. I can see how hard it is for you, to have to hide what we have from everyone around you. I know, because I feel the same way. I want to be able to walk the halls holding hands with you, and not worry about my dad or anyone else. I love you Harry, and that's the only thing that matters. I've decided to tell the truth. To everyone. Even my dad."

"Oh Draco!" exclaimed Harry. "Are you sure? You don't have to do that just for me. I'll love you just the same."

"No. I want to," stated Draco firmly, "If dad and mum don't like it, they'll just have to learn to deal with it. I don't care if they never want to speak to me again. I can't hide any longer.

Both beaming with delight, they spent the next couple of hours laughing and talking about how great it would be at last. When the sun started to come up, they stood up, vanished their dinner, and got back on the hippogriff.

"Thank you for a night I'll never forget, Draco," whispered Harry after he had climbed back inside. Draco kissed him and flew off into the night.

Harry climbed back into bed, tired, and content, with a smile on his face. He couldn't remember having felt so happy since he won his first Quidditch Cup. It seemed all was right at last.

**This essay worked for me. There is NOTHING I am more passionate about than Harry potter and it felt so good to make this come to life. Draco and Harry forever. **


End file.
